left4dead11tyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Supermutantslayer450
Hi, welcome to Left 4 Dead Eleventy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the wiki. Please leave a message on mine or Six's Talk page if we can help!. --Werewolfhell What we do We are a bunch of people who are creating a stand alone mod for L4D meaning you can get in 360.We are always looking for new contributers.I'm a crat here so most problems should go to me,although Wolf is here more than me. SixD Sure.It comes out around may-october 2010. The Gorrilaz FanTalk 20:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I'll level with you.I dont know,ask the above linked user :) SixD The Gorrilaz Fan Talk 20:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :There is no looting,if you kill someone wielding say,an Assault Rifle,they will drop that to the ground,and it's our job to search for it tto pick it up standard L4D style.You cannot loot the Clothing enemies wear,but new Clothing (Well,armor upgrades) can be purchased at Survivor Bases.See Clothing for a list of what you can obtain as Apparel. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sure.I'll need some more Appearance details however, and proper balancing, which is up to you. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 15:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Probably L4Dmods.com or another popular modding site.Despite it's monumnetal seeming size,you need 1.5 GB's to install the largest version of the game.Also, one last note, please state whether the virus forming the infected is the Standard Infection (Nicknamed the MindRage by Military officials in the game) or the Comaher Infection.Now, anymore questions? PS.If i'm lucky, i can set up a multiplayer server and maybe even negotiate with Valve about making it a console game! --[[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 15:53, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Applying the Comaher infection to an infected is usually a sign of it being one of the more advanced SI.OR SI that are heavily mutated. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 15:57, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, make sure to tier them properly or i'm ging to fucking kill you it will seem weird! [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 16:06, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Also, The Screamer is getting some excercise in the new game for added fun/tension.And rememebr the Scoped MP5 that you could never get your fucking hands on in either of the two L4D's?It appears to as the Scoped MP5 SMG. Werewolfhell 16:17, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Also, remember that the Support Weapons are there if you can think of a reasonable tier for a weapon. Werewolfhell 16:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Africa.It takes place on the very large SomaHara Island.It's set 10 years after the first games. Werewolfhell 17:11, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Fallout Eleventy is released in April 2010.Dont bother going to the Fallout Eleventy wikia, i don't run it, it's run by some annoying teenagers and is merely for a story, which should've been put on Fallout Fanon.Currently the only source of reliable fallout eleventy information is from me.Also, make sure you don't listen to anybody on that wikia except for Six Dog.There all dumbasses, you needn't interact with them.They blocked me out of idiocy anyway. Werewolfhell 17:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Our Rules. Listen 450,If you want to create a page do it.If the content/idea is bad we will delete it.But your ideas are good so you can do these things.Keep making pages and we will most likey give you sysop. .[[User:SixDog|'SixxyD']] 15:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Disregard that, just run the idea by me or SixDog and we will decide.Ok?Good. Werewolfhell 15:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey.Go into some-more detail. Apperance,Damage,Weaponry. .[[User:SixDog|'§ixxyD']] Talk to me. 08:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :But for now, you can make the page. Werewolfhell 10:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Notice. I'd like to ask, are you still contributing here? Or at least, do you have plans to? Nelo Angelo97 16:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Good to know. Nelo Angelo97 16:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC)